Notice Me
by 9ADDy7
Summary: When he confessed that he was gay Alec disapeared. The only people that saw him were the people that terrorised him. Until Magnus moved to his school.  ALL HUMAN!   Rated T for angst, violence and all that jazz :D
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

_Beep, beep, beep, beep! _Alec slammed his hand down on the alarm and turned it off. Rubbing his eyes, Alec got out of his bed. Today was the first day back to from the school holidays. This meant going back to the people who hated him but loved to make his life a living Hell. He was an 'emo fag' to all of them. Not a person, just a punching bag. Alec walked over to his drawers, grabbed his normal black cardigan and black skinny jeans and went into the bathroom to have a shower.

It all started when Alec came out of the closet. His parents were disgusted by him and everyone else steered clear of him like he had a contagious disease. Unless they wanted to terrorise him, of course. Alec realised he was gay when he was fifteen. He thought he was in love with Jace, his younger brother. Luckily Alec got over that pretty quickly when Jace found out he was gay. Jace refused to look at him and would let his friends 'punish' him for being gay.

After Alec got out of the shower he walked like a zombie to the kitchen to find food. Alec hated mornings and can't work properly until at least eleven o'clock. After Alec popped some bread into the toaster he sat down on the stools behind the counter and rested his head on his arms. Hearing the _pop_ of the toast, Alec got up and started buttering them.

"Morning" Said Max, walking into the kitchen. Max was the youngest of his siblings and was the only family member that acknowledged him.

"Shhh! don't say the Devil's nickname out loud" Replied Alec, earning him a smile from Max. Alec put his toast on a plate and walked over to the kitchen table, sitting next to his favourite brother.

"So, are you excited about your first day back at school?" Alec said with a smile forming on his lips. Max hated school as much as Alec did. Fortunately, it was for different reasons. He didn't even want to think about Max getting treated the way Alec did.

"Are you kidding me? I'd much rather be staying at home and doing something better with my day. Like reading" Max said after lifting his head up from his comic book. Taking the last bite of his breakfast, Alec pulled his bag onto his shoulders and waved to Max who waved back without removing his eyes from his comic book.

Alec got into his car and sighed. He _really_ didn't want to face school today. _I could always wag?_ He thought to himself. Shaking his head, Alec started the engine. It was now or never. Alec reversed out of the driveway and turned on the stereo. Hopefully his trusty music will ready him for his shit-filled day. When My Chemical Romance blasted out of it Alec smiled in relief. They were always his favourite band and rocking the crap out to them before school always put him in a better mood. Alec turned up the music and tried to block out his worries.

Turning off the engine, Alec rested his head on top of the steering wheel. _Today was going to be a long day_, Alec thought with a yawn. Alec stretched with another yawn, making his hair go into his eyes. Slowing, Alec flipped his black hair out of his eyes. He was in a desperate need of a haircut. Before his mum would've fussed over his too long hair and book an appointment for the very next day. That was before she found out that his son liked boys instead of girls, before she had a mental break-down claiming that her life was over and before she disowned him as a son. Alec forced his eyes closed and tried to stop the tears coming. _How could a mother not love her own son?_

Alec was rustling through his locker when he saw him. He had spiked hair with something that looked like glitter? In it. He wore a dark purple shirt with the words 'hugs not drugs' written on it, with neon green _tight_ skinny jeans tucked into sparkly cherry red boots. The whole outfit just screamed gay. People around him either stared at him with open mouths or glared at him with disgust. But Alec didn't pay attention to them. All he could look at was the guy walking, no _strutting,_ past Alec. He looked over to him and winked at Alec. Alec's eyes widened at his attention towards him and turned back towards his locker. _Who was that?_

Alec was walking back to his locker after his last class, not looking where he was going when he ran into one of Jace's friends. Alec bounced off him and onto the ground, his books going everywhere. Jace's friend, Sebastian, fell to the floor too but got up faster than Alec.

"Watch where you're going, faggot!" Sebastian said to him, anger in his voice. Alec pushed himself up from the ground while mumbling an apology and went to pick up his books. Sebastian, seeing the perfect opportunity, roughly pushed him back down to the ground.

"You know what I think? I think that you did that just so you could try to come on to me!" Yelled Sebastian with a smile. Alec curled his lip at such a disgusting thing and tried to get back up again.

"Hey, I'm not done with you yet." Sebastian said, pushing him back down. Sebastian kicked in while he was down and spat on Alec's face.

"People like you make me sick." Sebastian said, walking away from him. Alec clutched his side in pain, Sebastian's saliva running down his cheek. Alec blinked the tears away and, with a grunt, stood up from the ground. _Should've wagged while I had the chance, _Alec thought, _nobody would notice and my so called parents wouldn't even care. _Alec picked his books back up and ran to the bathroom. The teachers never notice when this happens. Students don't come up to him to see if he was ok. Nobody ever notices what happens, unless they were the ones doing the harm, which was most of them. Alec dropped his books on the ground and looked in the mirror. _Why can't people just realise that I'm an actual person? I feel pain like them, I have feelings. Just because I like the same sex doesn't mean I'm actually different!_ Alec yelled to himself. Losing his temper, Alec punched the mirror. Sending bits of broken glass everywhere. He stared at his knuckles in winder. Blood was pouring out of the skin and down his arm. Alec realised that it brought him out of his misery and distracted him from the emotional pain. He picked up one of the broken pieces of glass and before he could change his mind he rolled up his sleeve.

_No_, Alec thought. I will not give them that power over me. Sure, his life sucked monkey balls. But what teenager's life didn't at some point? Alec sighed and put down the glass. Remembering his bloody knuckle, Alec grabbed some paper towels and cleaned his arm. Then he grabbed some toilet paper and wrapped it around his hand until the blood stoped soaking through it. Satisfied, Alec washed his face until all traces of Sebastian's saliva was off his face. He shuddered at the thought of something coming from Sebastian's mouth on his face.

Alec picked up his books and walked out of the bathroom and walked to his locker. Hepopped his books into his bag and shut his locker. No longer wanting to be in that Hell Hole anymore, Alec tried to stop himself from running out of there. He settled for a half gallop half run instead. Alec was so caught up in getting out of there that he didn't notice a pair of sparkly eyes watching him with curiosity and wonder.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own The Mortal Instruments or My Chemical Romance. **Cries in an emo corner**<strong>

**Hi! So I thought I'd try something different and write a TMI story :) I was going to make it so that Alec would self harm but then I thought "No! Just because he wears black, likes MCR and gets bullied does NOT mean that he'll turn into someone who cuts themselves!" I was making a stand against stereo types I guess xD**

**So, I don't really have much to say besides that a new chapter for New Start will be out soon and to review :)**

**So did you like it? Should I continue it or just throw it away in a bin? :P**

**Random fact: I have the Ghost Busters theme song in my head ^_^**

**-Addy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

As soon as Alec got home from school he went straight to his room. But that was just the usual for him. If nobody wanted him there then why be there at all? Alec fell on to his bed and put his arm over his eyes. He hated being there. Alec was surprised his parents didn't kick him out of the house when he came out. Maybe they thought he was just going through a faze? Alec will never understand his parents. He put in his iPod and shut his eyes, hoping that his music and dreams will keep him far away from reality.

* * *

><p><em>Alec waited for his family to sit down. Well almost his family. His sister, Isabelle was still at boarding school. But Alec couldn't do anything about that. It was now or never and Alec was finally ready to tell his family that he was gay.<em>

"_What's this about, dear?" Alec's mum asked him, sitting down in her chair. Alec cleared his throat and ignored the sick feeling in his stomach. They were his family. That meant that they would love them no matter what…Right? Alec took a deep breath and finally answered his mum._

"_I'm…Gay." Alec looked up from his hands and saw his family. His mum looked like she was about to be sick, his dad was curling his lip, Jace looked more shocked than disgusted and Max –bless his soul- had a look of pure confusion on his face._

_Alec reached out and grabbed his mum's hands. Surely she would accept him. Alec's mum pulled her hands away and wiped her hands on the serviettes that were on the table. It took a minute for Alec to realise that she was wiping away _his _touch._

* * *

><p>Alec sat up with a start. He couldn't help the tears that were overwhelming him. <em>Why can't they just realise that I'm no different from them? <em>Alec wiped away the tears from his cheek. He couldn't wait to finish school and finally leave them for good. He'd still send letters to Max and maybe the occasional one to his parents; just to let them know he was doing better without them. Alec slipped out of his clothes and put a track suit on. Running always helped him think and helped him run away from others when needed.

Alec sat down on the oval's grass. The world wasn't up yet. The birds were still asleep and the owls were just coming out to hoot. Alec sat and watched his neighbourhood for a while. It was peaceful and the stars were shining as bright as the sun. Alec got up started to stretch his leg on the bench nearest to him. He used to be on the field hockey team with Jace last year. When the coach found out about him being gay, he kicked Alec off the team. Alec was good at hockey, maybe even great. But everything comes with a catch these days. Good at something you enjoy? Don't get too attached because it'll get taken away from you one way or another. Alec learned that with both hockey and his family.

Finished stretching, Alec put in his earphones and started to jog around the oval. He let all bad memories aside in his head and just focused on his breathing. No matter how hard he tired Alec couldn't stop thinking about _him,_ the flamboyant, sparkly guy from school. Alec couldn't help and confess to himself that he did like him. There was something about him that just made Alec want to wrap his arms around him and run his hand through his hair.

Alec was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't see the person in front of him. Which was ironic considering the person he ran into was the exact person he was thinking about. He bounced off Alec with an _oof _and fell to the floor.

"Ouch." Said the sparkly man who was rubbing his hurt head. Noticing who he ran into Alec's eyes widened and went to help him off the floor.

"Crap, I'm so sorry. I didn't see you there. Are you ok?" Alec said to him. He waved Alec's apology off and straightened out his clothes.

"You're that new guy aren't you? I'm Alec." He said to him, holding out his hand for him to shake.

"Yes, I'm the one and only 'new guy'. Please, call me Magnus." Magnus said no, purred to Alec. Alec, being the bashful person that he is, blushed and tried to cover it with his hand, a not very smooth move on his account.

"So, Alec what brings you here so late at night? Or early if you looked at it from another point of view." Magnus asked Alec with a raise of an eyebrow.

"Just couldn't sleep. The usual clichéd thing, I guess." Alec replied. He noticed that even in the latest at night Magnus still dressed to impress. Noticing that Alec's was lingering on him, Magnus gave Alec a wink.

"See something you like, blue-eyed darling?" Magnus asked with a flirty smile on his face. Alec's eyes widened in shock, no way was Magnus flirting with him let alone calling him 'darling'. Alec coughed awkwardly and scratched at the back of his neck. A nervous habit Alec does when in an awkward situation.

"So…How are you fitting in?" Asked Alec who trying to change the subject.

"Besides the few snide comments about my fabulous fashion sense it's been ok. Speaking of douchbags, I saw what that dude did to you. Are you ok?" Said Magnus, placing a hand on Alec's shoulder in concern. Alec, of course, blushed at the contact. Not knowing what to say he just nodded in reply. Magnus bit his lip as if to hide back a smile. Alec wished he didn't.

"Anywho, I'd love to stay and chat but I've got to go," Magnus grabbed a pen out of his shiny bag, grabbed Alec's hand and started to write something down," But feel free to call me anytime." And with that, he ran off, not before he turned back and waved to Alec.

Alec looked down and his hand. '_555.3211 Call me xxx'_ was written in feminine hand writing. Alec couldn't help the smile that was taking over his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Helllllooo! Yes, it is I again :P Luckily for you I've been sick so I've been able to write quite quickly. But not study for school, funnily enough...Not really much to say today or tonight, I guess. Oh, I just wanted to say that Magnus' number is actually Anna's number from My Sister's Keeper. 10 points if you already knew that ;)<strong>

**Random fact: I've had My Chemical Romance's Welcome To The Black Parade in my head for about a week now. Not that I'm complaining :P**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

**-Addy**


End file.
